Orbital Research has developed novel, low-cost, micro-valves, which can be placed underneath each dot in a standard Braille character. The micro-valves then control the flow of air that pressurizes a chamber under a flexible surface on the top of the Braille display. The air pressure then causes the surface to form the individual dots that comprise the Braille characters. This technology uses cost effective micro-electro-mechanical (MEMS) fabrication techniques enables the realization of significant cost savings in the design and manufacturer of the Braille display system, making multi-line Braille displays a reality. The goal of this program is to develop robust surfaces for pneumatically actuated refreshable Braille displays with integrated cursor routing capabilities. To demonstrate the feasibility of the proposed work, Orbital Research has identified the following tasks for the Phase I program. First, Orbital Research will conduct an investigation into different methods of fabricating flexible surfaces for use on a pneumatically actuated Braille display system. Next, Orbital Research working in conjunction with Braille readers will test the surfaces to demonstrate usability characteristics (legibility, tactile acuity, and reading speed) and resiliency. Finally, methods of integrating a cursor routing system into the flexible surfaces will be developed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The Orbital Research Refreshable Braille Display System (RBDS) will enhance access to electronic information by allowing visually impaired and blind individuals enhanced presentation of electronic information. The ability to present multiple lines of Braille text to a person at a price approximately five times lower then existing single line devices can enable enhanced educational and employment opportunities and help companies and organizations meet the mandates of the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA).